


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (13-14)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (13-14)

XIII. MISSION

 

Iason轻轻用手示意对方坐下。  
“看来不是普通的过劳生疾，”说着Raoul不以为然地笑了一下，“Jupiter知道了么？”  
“有可能是针对我，也可能跟这次的货有关。在搞清楚之前，暂且不打算让事情传到他那里去。”  
“这个，”说着Raoul晃了一下手里的文件夹，“是我亲自做的化验报告，有兴趣么？”  
“Amoi的首席生化专家是你吧。”  
“那好。”Raoul把文件往旁边一扔，“简单说，是呼吸系统12型病毒感染。这种病毒在人类登陆Amoi的几个世纪之前就已经灭绝了，只有在少数的研究所里才保有标本，但不排除样品来自外星的可能。患者初期病征不明显，如果有所表现也只是类似于过劳疾的症状，Blondie的体质一般情况之下几乎是不可能显现任何症状。这种病毒的危险在于患者感染进入第三期的时候如果再度接触相当浓度的病毒体，那么可能有致命的危险。”  
“传播途径？”  
“空气传播。但要求达到一定浓度的反复接触。”  
“那么看来我是太幸运了。”Iason看着Raoul，“希望我的结论下得不是太早。”  
“的确很幸运，我只是猜测，大概是烟草燃烧后产生的某种物质让你的症状显现出来了。”  
Iason靠在沙发背上，笑起来，“Katze……”  
Raoul很难在这个时候还像他对面的人一样轻松，“你最常接触的地方我都会去查，尤其是比较封闭的空间。”  
“辛苦。”  
“Iason……”  
“知道了。该做的事情我会做，一切只是时间问题。”说着Iason站起来，口气仿佛是自言自语。  
Raoul临走之前，Iason拿出他最钟爱的红酒，打算倒上两杯，却被Raoul一把捂住了杯口。  
“我心领了，你现在要禁酒。”他青绿色的眼睛里有纹丝不动的坚持。  
Iason默许地让对方将酒瓶放回了桌上。

年轻人低着乌黑的头在急躁地翻找着什么，他的嘴角衔着一根烟，晃晃悠悠地随时都会跌落下来，但他并没有注意到这一点，还只是一个劲儿地找着东西。他似乎又并不知道自己要找什么。  
啪地一声，一只黑色的打火机被丢在桌面上。  
像突然从昏沉中惊醒过来，呆呆地瞪着面前的打火机愣了几秒，Riki终于无声地叹了一口气。他扭过头看着站在他身后的Katze，却把烟从口中抽出，扔在了一边。  
“你的报告我看过了，就你目前的程度查到这里就可以了。而且解密程序的事情只是浮出水面的冰山一角，接下来还有很多事要做。”  
Riki只是点点头，然后还是把烟点上了，心不在焉地吸了一口。  
“但是，”Katze的声音突然转变出一种让人熟悉的冰冷，“事情不能这么简单就了结，这个你心里有准备吧。”  
明白。  
“跟我走吧。”  
Katze看着Riki把只吸了一口的烟掐了，从座位上站起来。他转过身，眼睛黑得像最暗的林地。即使如此，他无法掩饰的沉重的眉目之间还是透露出他与生俱来的那种张扬和直率。  
Katze不是第一次地暗自感叹。  
命运的利爪虽然可以在身体上里刨开血肉，却也在伤口的最深处播下了一种坚韧。这种坚韧让神敬畏，让魔怜惜。这种坚韧在越是接近肮脏泥土的地方越是欢腾越是热烈，像是饥渴的种子一面被压抑一面疯狂膨胀。  
而Riki就是那片泥泞的土壤。  
可是有一种人性中的黑暗，一种畸形的或者固有的反应——  
棋逢对手让人兴奋，而自持高矜的面对肮脏卑贱的则是令人战栗了。  
当什么卑微到不能再卑微的东西出现在面前，人就变得极度容易被激怒，哪怕还没有遭遇任何反抗或者丝毫抵触。什么风吹草动都可以被视为挑衅，非要兴师动众地将卑微变得更卑微，恨不得将其碾得尘渣不剩。  
于是低贱的只能永远背负着高居者给他们烙下的烙印，在地狱里腐朽。  
就是这样一个世界。规则其实极其简单，简单到让旁观者几乎要笑到流出眼泪来。  
然而Katze不是旁观者，所以他虽然看透了规则却仍笑不出来。  
但Riki不一样。他永远看不懂那些严谨的教条，他永远对命运毫无防备。但是他竟然就这样跌跌撞撞遍体鳞伤地走到这里，即使所有的权威都被他赤裸的伤口挑逗得想将他刺眼的存在撕成碎片，他也还是像个最残忍的玩笑活到了今天。  
因为他自己从不把自己当成玩笑，就算这个世界已经荒诞得令人麻木。他令人费解的永远不灭的希望的火星和为了争取那星点的希望所愿意堵上一切的努力几乎让人觉得恐怖。  
Katze看着Riki站在他面前，无从知晓自己将要面对什么——也许是黑市中过失者最严酷的惩罚——但他还是站直了腰杆，微扬着下巴，一如既往地打算用哪怕只有一分的力气去对抗万分的压力。  
Katze发觉他有一点明白Iason的做法了。  
“今晚不能睡，有几个目标需要盯住。别浪费了这个将功赎过的机会。”  
Riki的脸上闪过一丝讶异。他把打火机递还给红发人。  
“谢谢，Katze。”

Midas夜里10点12分的潮湿街道，路面上反照出的霓虹灯的光彩被如流的行人踏得支离破碎。在密封的车仓里还是可以听到街上的音乐声。人们脸上交替着阴暗和迷离的光，分不清他们的表情是哭还是笑，只是在眨眼光影转换的瞬间仿佛看到了木偶一样的满面空洞。  
让精神风化，让肉体滋长。  
“注意盯住前面的入口，今晚会有几个目标出现。”  
“BLANK的入口？”Riki的眉头轻轻皱起。  
“来过？”  
“嗯，”点头，“以前在这一带跑货的时候进去过几次。听道上的说，里面的老板来历不浅，什么三教九流的都能被他打通，他这里也因此成了很多货家心照不宣的理想交接地。”  
“还有什么？”  
“很早以前Xeno那件事你还记得么？”  
Katze有点惊讶，“难道跟他们有关？”  
“有关。他们这里遮着走私的各方还只是皮毛上的事，据说这里本身就是一些大单黑货的买家。”  
“货源哪里来？”  
“应该是背后有人罩着，一般的中间商他们是看不上也不会相信的。”  
Katze沉默了几秒，“这次的货，百分之九十是在到达机场之前就被做过手脚了。”  
“怎么可能？走空路的话所有东西都有明确的记录，一查不就查出来了？”Riki不解，“难道……”  
“罩着他们的，可是Tanagura的高层。”  
Riki没有说话。  
“这次要盯的几个人可能跟YS-43有关。”

外面渐渐下起了雨，时间显示已经是11点39分，但是目标一直没有出现。  
“那几个人！Katze，那三个，其中一个高个子的！我在哪里见过。”Riki兴奋得向前探了探身子。  
“你确定？”  
“对！上次在Parthea的外礼会所，我们从侧门出来的时候我看见的！其中一个高个子，头发扎个辫子。”  
“Parthea？”Katze忧虑起来。  
“我进去。”说着Riki就要下车。  
“等等！拿上这个。”Katze递给Riki配有隐蔽通讯装备的手套和一只打火机。  
Riki点点头。

Riki从踏进BLANK的一刻，眼睛就机敏地观察起室内的各个角落。凭他积累的经验，他很快便能辨认出哪些是耳目，哪些是“玩家”。  
他仿佛懒散地穿越着人群，嘴角挂起被酒精熏染过的玩世不恭的笑容，看似毫不经意地拣了个座位坐下。  
而他身后的桌子上就坐着他的目标。  
一抖手腕，抽出一支烟，放在嘴前点起来，眯缝起黑色的眼睛吐出一口白烟。  
打火机放在桌面上。  
车里的Katze满意地看着电脑屏幕上显现的三个人。  
时间过得很缓慢，目标似乎并没有动作。  
Riki又点上一支烟。  
“朋友……”突然肩头被人拍了一下，Riki的心猛跳了一下。他转过脸。  
“借个火。”目标之中的那个高个子正盯着他。  
Riki笑了一下，没有说话，只是从桌上拿起打火机，点上，送到那人面前。  
高个子把烟头对上。  
“谢了。”  
“不错的打火机，能让我看看么？”  
坐在里面一点的年轻人有着阴郁的嗓音。  
Riki抓住这个机会定睛看了看那个人，然后又发现他们当中还坐着一个女人，光线太暗，他看不清她的样子。  
“当然。”Riki说着把打火机在手里捣腾了一下，“朋友去年出南区办事时候带回来的。”然后他把打火机扔给了年轻人。  
“几位听起来不像本地人，来这儿‘玩儿’的？”  
“阁下呢？”正在打量打火机的年轻人没有给其他人出声的机会。  
Riki笑了起来，“自打那混蛋‘蚕月’协定之后就没再玩儿过了。”Riki的眼睛有一搭无一搭地瞟着几个人。  
年轻人没有搭话，把打火机还给了Riki，“好东西。”他说。

“险些被发现。”钻回车上的Riki说着从兜里掏出两个样子相仿的打火机，在手里变戏法一样地捣腾了一下，其中的一只就消失了。  
Katze仰起眉毛，“哪儿学的？”  
“这对于Slum出来的小混混不算什么。”口气很平淡，“言归正传，他们的确不是本地人，听口音像西区来的。也决不是一般跑货的黑商，我拿还没出台的‘蚕月’协定唬他们，他们显然是一无所知。”  
“……”  
“出来了。”  
目标的几个人在路边招了一辆车，然后车子向着北面开了去。  
Katze跟着也发动车子，跟了上去。他打开车里的定位系统，一个闪烁的红点在缓慢的沿着街道移动。  
“是他们的车？”Riki仔细瞪着屏幕，不明白Katze何时在前面那辆计程车上装了追踪装置。  
“不止‘他们的车’，几个主要城区的交通系统——只要想——都在监控之下。”  
“开玩笑吧。”  
“Iason不会让他们逍遥太久的。”  
Riki此时只感到一股熟悉的窒息感。  
“打草惊蛇的话我们就会有麻烦，你拿回的声音和图像很有用。现在我们只要等他们把音像对比分析结果给我们就可以了。”  
“现在去哪儿？就一直跟着他们？”Riki强压着因为听到那个名字而产生的浑身不自在。  
“对，最快今晚就动作。”  
为了不被对方察觉，Katze的车时不常地抄道走，车距保持得较远。将近凌晨1点的时候，几个人在Sasan和Janus也就是第8区和第6区的交界地带下了车。  
“这带我熟，我去跟。”Riki下车，很快地隐入了建筑物的阴影之中。  
Katze将车停放在安全的地方，用通讯器和Riki保持联系。  
“目标进入Redzen街第6区……281号。”Riki从街角收回身影，通过手背上的微型收音器向Katze报告。  
Katze迅速将地址输入计算机，锁定位置。  
“Riki，281有两个出口，一个向西一个向北，最好的监控位置在278。”  
“明白。”  
Riki撤到278的时候，天空又飘起了小雨，风从狭窄的街道里拥挤而出，把寒意直接送到了人的肉皮下。  
周围除了车辆经过的声音，再没有别的什么声响。这个Sasan和Janus的交界地段仿佛两者都不属于，孤独得如陆地上的荒岛一般。  
Riki的神经却时刻不敢松懈，生怕只是一眨眼的工夫就会让目标从眼皮底下溜走。他夹紧肩膀，竖起衣领，黑暗之中两只眼睛像野猫一样熠熠有神。  
经过不知多久的静默，耳机突然传来Katze低沉的声音。  
“5分钟之内人到。”  
“明白。”  
但实际上，当Riki发现几个街角都已经秘密地布下了特殊警备的时候，才刚刚过去两分多钟。  
Riki睁大眼睛看着装备严整的警员像无声而冷血的蜥蜴一样滑进楼门，他不禁捏紧了呼吸。  
之后的等待似乎特别漫长。  
一切仿佛变得更加安静和萧瑟——没有枪械的声音，厮打的声音，叫喊的声音，挣扎的声音——什么不寻常的声音通通没有，就像任何一个平庸的夜晚一样。  
而大概仅仅过去了10分钟，楼门开了，伺隐在黑暗里的几辆警车像扑出来的夜兽一般刺穿雨幕，疾停在门口。它们雪亮的车灯顿时把一切照得惨白。  
几个人一个不漏地被推挤上车，然后车子连同所有警员就飞快而彻底地消失在朦胧昏暗的街尾。  
像场被人捂住嘴巴喊不出来的恶梦。  
Riki站在278的墙边，缓缓放下手中的望远镜。  
雨水顺着他的手指流下，再从微微抖动着的镜沿滴落。  
“Riki，任务完成，回来车上。”  
耳机里Katze的声音变成了没有意义的杂音。  
“Riki，听到没有！Riki……？”  
黑发人全身透湿，仍旧站在原地没有动静。  
在刚刚的一瞬间，他看见一张美丽的脸。  
一张他认为永远都无法再面对的脸。

 

 

XIV. EVE

 

（“只有Riki，跟他们都不同……”  
哪有什么不同……？不过都是些像狗一样下贱的东西。  
“一直以来，总是那么耀眼，不论做什么……”  
是惹眼吧？不管走到哪里都被人厌恶，被当作眼中钉肉中刺。  
“Iason大人也那么在乎Riki……”  
不要……提那个名字！  
“我知道他们怎么说，可是Riki的眼睛很漂亮，没有杂质，黑色的却又透明的一样。也许这么说很任性，但是请坚持下去，不管什么时候，请坚持下去。因为看见你，人就好像也变得充满勇气……Riki……”  
Mimea，我听不懂你在说什么……  
“喜欢你。”  
……！！  
“喜欢你，Riki。”  
别开玩笑了……  
“喜欢你呀。”  
……Mimea。）

被深埋的记忆，被遮掩的脓疮。  
生命里寥寥无几所以格外清晰的温柔。  
那么孤立，单纯，看似突发其想般却倾其所有的爱情。  
那是从来没有体验过的女性的细腻与温存，那是从未见识过的女性的美丽和妩媚。  
一切对这个贫民窟来的贱小子来说，太奢侈，太不可思议。  
（“Riki……kiss……”）  
他还记得她有水绿色的眼睛，湿润而透明。  
仿佛狂浪之底遇到的人鱼。  
但，竟然用自己的双手捏碎了她的心和她彩色的泡沫一样的爱情。

“他们要把人带到哪儿去？”  
Riki低着头，脸沉在阴影里。  
从刚刚他返回车上，Katze就察觉到气氛骤然紧绷。  
“不清楚。”  
“送我回去。”  
实际上，Riki已经有大概一个星期没有回过Aratia的住处了，他只知道是Iason的意思，但不知道为了什么原因。  
“回去你也见不到他。”  
“为什么？他在搞什么鬼？”  
Katze保持着沉稳，“我是他的手下而已，我只负责我该做的。”  
“你知道么，Katze，”Riki抬起头，慢慢地看向他身边的Katze，几乎轻笑起来，“即使你阻止也没有关系。只要把事情做得看得过去，让你完成份内的职责就可以了是吧。如果是这样，就算费点周折也无所谓，我一定要见到那个家伙。”  
Riki说这话的时候语气很平静，每个字都刻意咬得一清二楚，他的一双眸子却已经漆黑得失去了焦距。  
Katze打量着他，揣测着对方心中的真实想法到底会有多偏激。他从不小看他，他似乎预估到即使他阻止这个“Dark Riki”，也会是徒劳无功，那样的话，不如将势就势，稳住对方再说。  
过了几秒，他改变了方向。  
“我先送你到Aratia。”

Riki推门而入的一刻就感觉有什么不对劲。屋子里出奇地安静，仿佛已经很久不沾人气了。所有物品都很整洁，像被消过毒一样。越往里屋走越可以闻到一种若有有无的味道，不难闻却也不让人感到舒服。  
卧室的门大敞着，床上被整理得找不到一条皱褶。一切好像都换了一套似的崭新而陌生。  
Riki记得一周前最后一次离开住处的时候，Iason似乎还没有完全恢复，虽然看样子不是什么大病，但他着实还是为Blondie也会感到身体不适这件事感到不大不小的吃惊。他还记得自己第一次见到病中沉睡的Iason时心里那种让自己想不明白的滋味。他甚至还在一些个瞬间体会到一种莫名的兴奋——那个家伙，到底还是人吧——虽然这种模糊的兴奋现在在他看来十分地幼稚可笑。  
“什么味道？”走进来的Katze也有着同样的疑问，“像是某种消毒剂的味道。”  
“消毒剂……？”Riki索眉想了想，一直以来的疑问突然涌现出来，神色骤然紧张起来，“Iason前段时间仅仅是疲劳不适？”  
“……”  
“他得的什么病？为什么前几天他们抓我去做体检？”  
Katze很坦白地摇摇头，“具体我不清楚。”  
Riki冷冷地审视着Katze，他想知道他有没有骗自己。  
“不管是什么病，暂避对你并没有坏处。”  
“仅仅如此么？”Riki不以为然，本能地抗拒着，“是在替他说话吧？”  
Katze点上一支烟，“没有这个必要。”  
“他在哪儿？”  
“联系不到他。”  
“那个混蛋！”Riki觉得自己一时犹如一条被捆住了的狗，被激怒了却又动弹不得。如果Katze不在，大不了想出个狠招来逼那人出现，但很显然眼前的Katze早就有所盘算，不会让他铤而走险。  
“到底为了什么？”Katze的口气紧涩。  
Riki的身体突然一怔，沉默了好一阵子，先前的气势仿佛一下子沉入了浓雾之中。  
“Mimea……我见到Mimea了。”  
“你确定？”Katze的目光凌厉起来。他用力在脑中搜索着关于这个名字的信息，然而凭他的头脑也只能捡回很少的一些印象：当年科学院推出的新一代纯种精品宠物，Raoul Am的pet，后来因为与Riki的不洁行为被卖掉，从此再无音信。  
“你确定么？”Katze又问了一次。他虽然没有表现出来，但他认为这几乎是不可能的。Mimea当时被当作污点宠物被二次变卖，虽然她凭着科学院纯种的出身和无与伦比的样貌让她即使在被“处理”掉的时候也仍旧不乏下家，但是宠物终究是宠物，曾经风光一时倨傲一时的最后也还是要流进同一条下水阴沟，怎么可能像Riki说的再出现在风头浪尖上而且还和这个谜团绞在一起？  
百思不得其解。  
另一个更加被深深困扰感到惶惑的是Riki。  
用逻辑思维来想，那个时间那个地点那个角色，绝对不可能跟那美丽飞蛾一般的Mimea沾边；但警车车灯里那张苍白的脸却让Riki在没有思考之前便认定那是她。那是一种直击心脏般的直觉，那么强烈，一如当年她震撼了他的柔情。  
此时面对Katze的怀疑，Riki终于再次犹豫起来。  
与其说他不确定看到的是不是她，不如说他不确定他该如何面对她。他只是知道无论如何，这次他不能像以前一样选择沉默和逃避。  
他必须面对她，再看一看她水绿色的眼睛。  
所以现在他必须要见到Iason，别无他法。  
然而直到天明，他的“主人”也没有出现。彻夜没合眼的Riki从自己环抱着膝盖的双臂里抬起头精疲力竭地看着外面的朝阳，眼里满是血丝。

事实上，整夜未眠的不止Riki一个。Eos Tower里Iason办公室的灯亮了一夜。  
这个诺大房间的主人坐在办公桌后陷入了沉思。他一手构建的庞大的疏而不漏的网络已再次让他将猎物收入瓮中，可在那之后的却并非完全在计算之中。  
Raoul赶过来的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮。  
两个人在见到对方的第一时刻，交换了一下眼神。  
“我想还是亲自过来比较保险。”Raoul在桌子对面的位子上坐下。  
Iason点头。  
“三个人的生理测试已经完成，我们手中没有关于两个男性的资料，不是本星人，至于来自哪个区，我想你要调查的话应该不难。至于那个女性……”Raoul语气中的迟疑他并没有刻意掩饰，“所有生理测试数据都吻合，是Mimea。所有科学院出去的宠物都有我们自己的生物标码，那是比身份证更有力的身份证明。”  
Iason的脸上没有丝毫的表情，只是静静看着Raoul，等他继续说下去。  
“三个人都没有服用药物的迹象。初步的行为检测结果是，除了轻微焦躁，没有其他反常行为特征。”  
“那才反常，不是么。”  
Raoul很会意地点头，“她是被人洗过脑了，而且，丧失了语言能力。”  
这在Iason的意料之中。他在审讯室的玻璃后第一眼看到那个宠物平静的双眼时就知道她已经被人“做了手脚”——这很合情合理。科学院出品的顶级宠物被制造出来就是为了完美地服从和满足主人的欲望，除此之外，想象不出她们还有什么用处——想到这里，Iason心中的某个地方却隐隐地烦躁起来，这种不快很快又被他压制了下去——但是现在，这种像花一样离枝便要腐烂的宠物竟然出现在这复杂黑暗漩涡的中心。  
在过去的一段时间里，被千万层繁密的情报网滤过的信息在这个Blondie的脑里渐渐明晰出一些脉络。线索或明或暗地指向这三个人，但是不管是来自西区的还是本土的情报都遇到了瓶颈——三个人的目地是什么。虽然根据掌握的信息Iason一直猜测他们与病毒的事情有关，但是彻底的搜查之后并没有发现任何证据。  
“你刚刚说Mimea的失声是生理的还是心理的？”Iason突然问。  
“心理的。”  
再次陷入沉默。  
“审讯还是没有结果？”  
Iason摇头。“这些人平时隐藏得像老鼠，一旦事发就暴露了亡命徒的本性。我们必须在他们想办法毁掉自己之前挖出尽可能多的线索来。”说着眼神变得残忍起来，口吻却轻得像一股烟，“是从口里心里还是脑子里挖出来，怎么挖出来，都无所谓。”  
“最后的办法就是通过洗脑的过程读取脑信息，但是记录的信息极可能不完整或者很混乱，最大的坏处就是这个过程是一次性的，如果不能成功，这几个线索就废了。”  
Iason戴着白色手套的手指轻轻地在桌面上敲了敲。他的目光不经意瞥到了桌面左侧联络器的屏幕，上面Katze的信息在闪烁着。  
心里突然像是被毒芒刺了一下，又辣又痒的感觉竟觉久违。  
Iason永远都不会意识到，那一刻，他在想他黑眼的宠物。  
“身体好些了？”Raoul站起来，看看时间，他想到上午要开的会议就不觉皱了皱眉头。  
“从没这么好过。”Iason抬起淡蓝色的眼睛，目送Raoul出门。  
随后，他从另外一个出口离开了Eos Tower。

Riki蜷着身体在床的一角睡得虚虚实实。  
站在床头的人静静看着他的眼皮细微地颤动，他在梦中还攥着拳头。  
Riki像是有什么预感，突然睁开眼睛，却看见门正慢慢地关上。  
他噌地蹿起，跳下床，一个箭步冲到门口，猛地拉开门。  
门外的Iason难掩惊异地看着他的宠物莽撞地出现，一双眼睛还残留着梦里的温暖，却明亮得没有一丝污垢。  
他望着他，静止着，仿佛十年未见。  
“不是叫你住在Katze那里么。”  
“为什么？”Riki终于从僵冻的动作中挣脱出来。  
“定期清扫。”  
“说得轻巧！别把人当傻瓜！你……！”Riki倾身向前，却突然生生吞回了后面的话。  
“怎么不说下去了？”  
Iason很满意地看着他强压下脾气，别扭地默不做声起来。正当他等着他如何再次为难地开口时，对方却抬起头来。  
“你让我见她。”  
出乎意料地坦白，坦白得在Iason看来有点愚蠢，但紧接着一种被这种不加修饰毫无城府的坦白和放肆激起的秘不告人的欲望却在心里滋生。  
“哦？难怪说到一半的话都可以咽回肚子里，就这么想见她？”  
Riki艰难地咽了一口口水，恐怕对方会提起那段地狱一样的记忆。  
但是另一个却早就看穿了他的心思，带着习惯性的无情的冷笑，“好了伤疤就忘了痛了？”  
耳朵里像是被塞进了烤焦了的肉皮，开始嗤啦嗤啦地响起来。Riki别开脑袋，他拼命地不想想起那段非人的折磨。  
（静寂的房间里他撒旦一样的残暴，盛怒之下是他让人恐惧到窒息的眉眼。  
他的四肢早就没有了知觉，再也流不出泪水的眼眶在烧着，痛不欲生。  
他在他耳边低语的每个音节至今都还耳廓里徘徊，他听到自己的惨叫遥远却撕心裂肺。  
他生平第一次无意识地丢弃了所有尊严苦苦哀求，求他饶了他，杀了他。  
但无济于事。  
“你以为这样轻易就了结了吗？”  
“和……Mimea……一次……只有一次……”  
“一次和一百次有什么区别？你和Mimea发生了关系，这就足够了。”  
“呃……啊……！”  
……  
“你是我的宠物，我要你永远记得这一点！”）  
Riki觉得自己的腿肚子绷得无法放松下来。他在原地动弹不得，用手抱住了太阳穴。  
Iason等待着，看他如何屈服。  
“让我见她。”  
等来的却是他黑钻一样雪亮的眼睛。  
Iason在那里面看到自己不动声色的错愕和如愿以偿的满足。  
“可以。”Iason的回答很爽快，“但要等到明天以后。”  
他看看窗外的阳光，又看了一下时钟，留下满心震惊和困惑的Riki，匆匆又赶回了Eos。

飞驰的车上，外面金色而灿烂的光辉照耀进来，光明得仿佛可以驱散世界上所有的阴湿和污浊。  
Iason坐在车里双目远眺，面浮虚笑。  
Matison，YS-43，宠物，12型病毒……到明天结束之前，一切都将握于手中。  
到那时，万事俱备，只欠东风。


End file.
